


Okay.

by ghosty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: captchalogue, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty/pseuds/ghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: John/Jade reacting to the revelation that they're related with dismay instead of eagerly settling into a sibling relationship, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay.

The silence was long and deafening, and the atmosphere of the room was suddenly complete shit, and John grimaced as his glasses fogged up a little.

Jade is smiling, but it took her too long to make her mouth curve, and her eyebrows are furrowed in a not-so-pleased way. It's strange to see. John is used to a straight-forward Jade, who would let you know if she was sad or angry or happy. Sure, she'd let you know politely, and maybe she'd be nervous, golly, these were all great qualities, and he related so much, and at the word "related" John winced a little and just like that, Jade dropped her happy facade.

Nobody says anything.

"Well, uh," John scratches the side of his head thoughtfully, and feels himself get warm with embarrassment at the realization that he has nothing to say. At all. He is filled with a shameful disappointment, and is trying _very very very_ hard to not think about why he feels this way.

Jade's question breaks his heart a little bit.

"Are you sure?" she quips in her pleasant voice. It is so hopeful and John lets out a huge sigh.

"Yeah," he responds, looking down. "Yeah."

The silence boils on.

She refuses to let John go on being so sad, and she's feeling extraordinarily forlorn herself, so obviously the only remedy is a physical-sadness-heimlich-maneuver. In a few steps and a lean-over motion, Jade wraps her arms tightly around John, who should not smell as nice as he does, and whose glasses clink against hers in the loveliest way, and, and. And.

John doesn't hesistate in hugging her back even tighter, subtly dipping his nose into her glossy black hair and just holding her.

They stay that way for a long time. The silence is now only tense, like the air around them has crystallized, and as long as they cling to each other and pretend (or not) that they aren't a little bit greatly in love, everything will be okay.

"Everything will be okay," Jade murmurs. John smiles and nods.


End file.
